Děj - pátá část
Prue Ethanovi vypráví o své šéfce, která prášky a analgetika bere jako lentilky. Jde se převléknout a pak je Ethan přenáší. Objevují se u kontejneru, vedle budovy Prueiných novin. Kat je na bratra dost naštvaná, což chris díky novým, neovládnutých schopnostem nesl dost těžce. Tam se ptá Chrise, jestli tuší, co to mělo znamenat. Chris své schopnosti nezvládá, což se projevuje na jeho stavu. Slibuje odpověď zjistit a přenáší se Nahoru. Měl na klinice zjišťuje, kam jít, protože je nová a právě nastoupila. Sekretářka jí informuje a Mel vyráží. Henryho kouzlo zafungovalo, jen co sežene potřebnou krev jednorožce. Takže se přenáší. Henry s eocitám v ztemnělém lese, kde vidí nádherné zvíře a je mu jasné, že z živého tu krev dostat nedokáže. Na to byl jednorožec příliš krásný. Na Mel čeká paní Bealová, s níž dělala pohovor a která připomíná měsíček na hnoji a začíná prohlídkou ústavu. Paní Bealová jí ukazuje pokoje pokoj pro dlouhodobě nemocné a hned v pokoji na ně nějaký stařík vykřikuje, že viděl Mel jak bojovala s býčím stromem. Popisem není bzase až tak daleko od pravdy. Prue hlásí Ethanovu návštěvu a míří vstříc své šéfové. Will je zdraví, zatímco Grace se soustředí na svoji sklenku. A až pak si jich všímá a to hlavně Ethana, kterého lehce svádí. Wyatt se rozhoduje dát si kávu a zjišťuje, kdo půjde s ním. Tamora též odchází, protože jde pozdě na přednášku, ale Kat se k bratránkovi přidává, z čehož má Wyatt radost. Ujišťuje sestřenku, že Henry bude v pořádku a chris jistě něco zjistí. Pak se ptá, jestli neví co bylo s Mel, protože mu přišla nabroušená. Henry se pomocí kouzla dostává na démonský trh, aby jednorožčí krev sehnal tam. Mel je v práci nervózní z práce, protože její šéfová je snad až moc milá a navíc ji ten stařík zaskočil. A samozřejmě přemýšlí nad Henrym, protože se choval vskutku podivně. Stařec se ujišťuje, že mu Mel věří, ale paní Bealová ji táhne pryč s tím, že je senilní. Vede ji na zahradu a udazuje ji paní Rosiovou, neškodnou stařenu trpící Alzheimerem s tím, že by se o ni měla starat. To se Mel nezdá, protože ona je psycholožka a ne ošetřovatelka a tohle neumí. Paní Bealová jí sděluje, že u nich si všichni musí vyzkoušet různé práce, ale bude stačit když stařenku proveze po parku a vrátí se k ní. Tamora po podrbání kočky vybíhá z pokoje a po rozloučení vybíhá z domu na zastávku MHD a všechny magické problémy nechává za sebou. Tam přijíždí k univerzitě, kde na ni čeká Damon s polibkem. Tamm se zajímá, zda měl lepší ráno než ona. Damon se měl v pohodě, ale ptá se na tu divnou bouřku a na zemětřesení s epicentrem v jejich ulici, které viděl ve zprávách a dodává, že je to skoro magické, ale až na to, že nic takového není. Tamm říká, že kvůli bouřce přišla pozdě a zemětřesení tady není nic zvláštního ao magii mluví jako o věcech mezi nebem a zemí. Dodává, že s ním musí mluvit o něčem důležitém, o samotě. Kat Wyatta uklidňuje a podle ní, je to otázkou sebevědomí, protože oba Melinidi bratři jsou nesmírně mocní a ona zase moc ne. Podle Wyatta je zase Mel z nich tří nejchytřejší a navrhuje rodinnou večeři. Kat souhlasí a navrhuje večeři minimálně o třech chodech a doufá, že už bude klid. Jídlo mají, ale pití moc ne a tak mizí do klubu, kde je stále Lex. Do domu vráží Alex s tím, že jí vyšel studijní pobyt v Sydney, v Austrálli. Kat jí gratuluje, ptá se jestli už to ví, a jestli si nedá něco k pití. Henry v rudých světýlkách mizí na kopec u démonického trhu a díky jeho kouzlu si jej nikdo moc nevšímá. Trochu se maskuje a vstupuje na trh. Používá další kouzlo na skrytí sebe sama a snaží se jednat tvrdě a sehnat si požadovanou ingredienci. Podle démona je dost neohrabaný, nicméně má jednu lahvičku krve, ale za vysokou cenu, o které si nemyslí, že ji Henry bude ochoten zaplatit. Henry se ptá, jestli je za schopnost a že i tak přijíma a navrhuje moc přeměňování. Ethan se představuje Will a Grace odpovídá chladným tónem a trochu ji urazí, což ji rozčílí a tak vypije další silný drink. Prue Grace taky trochu popichuje, ale v únosné míře, aby nepřišla o práci. Will dává Prue za úkol napsat o podivné bouřce z rána (té kterou udělala Tamm) a doporučuje zajít si na meteorologickou stanici. Prue tedy jde s tím, že se pak ještě staví za Tamm a spolu něco vymyslí. Ethan se nabízí pomoct Prue. Ta souhlasí, ale s tím, že bude přenášet ona. Mel se představuje staré paní v pokleku, aby jí viděla do očí a dotýká se jí rukou. Paní ji zdraví a pokládá svoji ruku na její. V tu chvíli Melindu začne strašlivě bolet celé tělo. Na ruce se jí objevuje symbol podoný jing jang a Mel omdlévá. Naštěstí je poblíž jeden z pracovníků ústavu a křísí ji. Mel se probouzí a celá zpocená žádá zdravotníka aby se postaral o její svěřenkyni a dopotácí se k záchodům. Přenásí se domů, aby se podívala do Knihy Stínů. Rukou zdraví Kat s Alex. Démon moc přeměňování odmítá s tím, že mu není nic platná. Henry yvstěluje, nebo spíš lže, že není útočný démon, ale pouze přepadový a útočí ze zálohy. Démon tedy souhlasí a dává mu potřebné předměty a říká, co má dělat. Henry souhlasí, ale něco za něco a opatrně, stále dýku se schopností drží. Nakonec dojde k výměně, ale nakonec je odhalen jedním z démonem. Při útoku uhýbá ohnivé kouli a přivolává si jehlici se svou schopností zpět. Damon s Tamm souhlasí a ptá se, jestli se má bát, protože se bojí rozchodu. Tamm jej ujišťuje, že si s tím nemá lámat hlavu a společně vyráží na hodinu. Damon slíbí že nebude a rozdělují se na své hodiny. Tamm vymýšlí kam jít s Damonem a nakonec navrhuje pláž, opuštěnou, kam nikdo nechodí. Ten souhlasí a nechává se vést. Kromě dvou démonů, se na něj vrhají všichni démoni co tu jen jsou. Henry se prostě přenáší pryč, na kolej. Už jen musí počkat do úplňku a musí začít a zabezpečuje si pokoj. Tamm je ale hodně mlčenlivá, protože nemůže najít téma a tak prostě mlčí. Až když přijdou na pláž chce vědět, co říká. Ethan navrhuje jít pěšky a dodává, že by Prue neměla magii tak moc používat s tím, že se takhle odcizí od lidí a ještě je to částečně osobní prospěch. Prue říká, že už dlouho nechodila pěšky ale prostě používá svou moc a vede Ethana k metru. Procpou se k vozu, zatímco se Prue trochu ospravedlňuje. Ethan říká, že ačkoli to nendělá rád, doma se přenášet musí, kvůli otci. Zastávka metra kam potřebují naštěstí není moc daleko. Prue si připadá jako sardinka a popichuje ho, že normálním způsobem by tam už byli. Alex se stará, jestli je Mel v pořádku, po přiznání, že Wyattovi ještě nic neřekla. Mel vysvětluje, že měla nehodu a prosí Kat aby za ní přišla. Ta se omlouvá Alex a jde za sestřenku. Melinda ukazuje Kat, co se jí stalo a žádá ji, aby to nikomu neřekla a koukla se do Knihy, zatímco se ona musí vrátit do práce. Kat slibuje a jde se podívat do Knihy, kde nich nenachází a navrhuje se podívat v Magické Škole. Mel doufá, že to byl planý poplach a přenáší se zpět do práce. Damon se stará o Tamm, která zakopla o kámen a málem si ukopla prst. Tamm jej uklidňuje a nakonec se začíná přiznávat. Pomalu, s ujištěním, že se nejedná o nic ilegálního a nakonec se ptá, co by řekl, že je magie. Damon odpovídá, že je to něco co není normální a pak se objevuje démon, což Tamm práci podstatně ulehčí. Nebo možná spíš přitíží. Tamora odhazuje jeho energetickou kouli a vtrhává do jeho mysli svou telepatií. V tu chvíli do doráží jeho vlastní koule a exploduje. To zanechává Damona velmi, velmi zmateného. Henry vyráží do školy, protože je teprve brzo ráno a do půlnoci má dosti času. Na poslední hodině se špičkuje s profesorem, za pozdní příchod a nakonec to skončí zkoušením. To dopadá dobře a tak se přesouvají ke cvičení. V půlce práci na počítači se v Henryho monitoru objeví postavička a pak monitory všech počítačů zazáří a Henryho se pokouší uškrtit jeho soused. Henry se vymaňuje se sevření tak, aby spolužákovi neublížil. Po projížďce metrem se Prue s Ethanem ocitají pod kopcem, na kterém se nachází stanice a vyráží na krátkou procházku na vrchol. Na stanici se pohybuje spousta lidí, provádějících spousty různým pokusů a výzkumů. Prue se jednoho z nich ptá na ranní bouři s tím, že je od novin. Jeden meteorolog j odpovídá, že zatím neví a ať zkusí centrálu na stanici. Tam je jediným klidným člověkem recepční. Prue se neovládne a vytváří hologram krysy, která recepční začne šplhat po noze. Recepční se vyděsí, ale jakmile myš zmizí, uklidní se. Ethan Prue říká, jak je to špatné, ale směje se a nakonec se ptá za ni. Jsou posláni do patra. Wyatt se vrací domů s vínem a vítá se s Alex a diví se, kam zmizela Kat. Ta přichází ze shora a nabízí se pomoct s večeří. Melinda se setkává s velmi starostlivou reakcí od své zaměstnavatelky, která chce samozřejmě vědět, co e stalo. Tamora se pouští do vysvětlování celé té podivné situace, samozřejmě s výraznými gesty a odhaluje, kdo je. Damon se ptá, jak to funguje, a na ranní zemětřesení, jestli i její sourozenci mají nějakou moc a zjišťuje, že se mu to celé nesmírně líbí. Tam přikyvuje, že celá její rodina je magická, až na jejího otce. Přiznává, že zemětřesení byla její práce a co se vlastně stalo. Damona to všechno zajímá, ptá se, jestli jsou jen démoni a čarodějky a jestli by taky mohl mít nějakou moc. Démon očaroval Henryho spolužáky tak, aby se pokusili Henryho zabít. Henry zamkl učebnu, aby některý ze spolužáků neutekl a pomocí kouzla se dostává do počítače. Henry se ocitl na ploše, když mu démon začal utíkat do hlubin počítače. Pak na něj vyšle světelnou šipku a pokouší se jej zasáhnout svým bojovým uměním. Démon se vyhnul všem jeho výpadům a přivolal si několik kostlivců. Henry se pak zneviditelnil a pomocí svého magického nože se pokusil zničit co nejvíce kostlivců to šlo. A následně na démona vystřeluje světelné šipky. Démon si přivolal několik kostlivců, které postavil do dáhy šipkám, takže neraznily jeho. a pak si přivolal Wraitha. V tu chvíli Henryho neviditelnost zradil a on byl zase vidět. Vyslal světelnou šipku a ukryl se za kopcem na ploše. Nakonec vytvořil kouzlo které vyřkl a démona tím zničil. Prue vyráží se Ethanem na dané místo, které je zaplněné superpočítači. To Prue připomíná seriál Andromeda a ptá se Ethana, zda ví, jak funguje vířivý proud. To Ethana udivuje, protože moc dívek to nezná a ihned podává popis. Přichátí na konec bludiště, kde nachází pracovníky centrály. Tam se dozvídá, že stále dělají výzkumy a testy a pak předkládá podle nich jediné možné vysvětlení, které není nic moc, s tím, že se má zastavit odpoledne. Tamora vysvětluje jak to vlastně je a že její rodina má porušování pravidel skoro jako rodinný sport. Má velkou radost, že to Damon bere tak dobře a vysvětluje, jak se to má s mocí. Damonoci se to velmi líbí a lituje, že nic neumí. Pak zjistí, že cítí, slyší a vnímá věci které by neměl a sděluje to Tamoře. Ta by byla ráda, kdyby si z ní dělal legraci, což nedělá. Má krajně nepravděpodobné vysvětlení a přivolává si Knihu Stínů, aby se přesvědčila. Tamino chování Damona vyvádí z míra a trochu i předpokládá, že existuje bůh. S objevením knihy má další otázky, převážně na její moc. Tamm mu představuje necennější dědictví jejich rodu a to Knihu Stínů. Pak nachází příběh o První čarodějce a jejích dětech. To jí poskytuje vysvětlení. V Damonovi se prostě nastřádalo dost genů, aby to vydalo na nějakou aktivní moc. Wyatt se ptá Kat, jestli nemá něco nového o Henrym. Ta nemá a vyráží na nákup věcí k večerní hostině. Po nákupech jede domů na návštěvu za rodiči. Alex konečně Wyattovi říká o stáži v Sydney, což nejdříve Wyatta udiví, ale pak si uvědomí, že se za ní bude moct přenášet. Alex říká, že jen na semestr a s jeho mocí to pro ně nebude žádný problém a navrhuje odpoledne jen pro ně. Kat je mezitím doma, kde si trochu povídá s rodiči, kteří se ptají co a jak a chtějí vysvětlení toho, co bylo ráno. Wyatt souhlasí a odebírá se a Alex do svého pokoje. Kat odstává od rodičů vynadáno, ačkoli otec ji celkem brání a ptají se na Henryho, protože se neozval a na případného přítele. Melinda vymýšlí výmluvu pro šéfovou, která ji nepřesvědčeně přijímá a dává jí administrativní práci, aby nenakazila ostatní. A protože jí to nejspíš zabere zbytek pracovní doby, může jít posléze domů. Melinda se v práci nudí, ale nakonec se dostává domů, kde naráží na démonku. Prue děkuje a odchází i s Ethanem. Dodává, že Will navrhovala jasnovidce, což je buď on, nebo se může zeptat sebe či Tamory a ptá se, co má za nápad. Ethanovi se strašně líbí Prueino nadšení pro scifi, což u dívek není příliš běžné a jelikož mají čas do večera, navrhuje procházku po městě, oběd… Prue souhlasí a po polibku dodává, že jej asi moc neprovede, protože moc míst nezná, díky tomu, jak se pohybuje. Prue s Ethanem strávila úžasné odpoledne v luxusní restauraci, měli idylické odpoledne a nakonec končí na hoře Davidson, kde se objevuje dosti šílený démon. Damona fascinují podivná jména bytostí v Knize a rád by věděl, co umí, protože své přítelkyni závidí její úžasnou moc a popisuje, co vnímá on sám. Tamoře to tak divné nepřijde, protože si zvykla. Pak vypráví o tom, jak se moc rozvíjí, jinak by to na člověka bylo příliš a je ráda, že to není nic nebezpečného, protože teprve dneska svou moc objevil. Demon má radost, protože se jeho moc může rozvinout. Před nimi se zavlní obrovká masa vzduchu a objeví se démon velikosti mrakodrapu a tvaru kosatky. Kat jim vypráví o Henrym a že je nejspíš v pohodě, pokud nevyvedl něco, o čem ani oni neví. Na mámin dotaz co kluci odpovídá, že zatím nic a že jí to tak celkem vyhovuje. Pak se ptá, co oni dva, protože o nich taky moc neslyší. Paige říká, že se mají dobře, hlavně kvůli tomu, že démony už honit nemusí. V tu chvíli se ve zdech domu objevují díry. Paige přenáší Henryho do bezpečí Magické školy a venku před domem se vznáší obří, orlí démon. Henry se dostává z počítače a následkem vyčerpání omdlí. Pak kontroluje, jak na tom všichni jsou. Profesor končí hodinu a Henry též odchází a v ulicích Jižního San Francisca a naráží na nějakou démonku, která vylučuje žíravinu.